a million pieces
by kittykat1323
Summary: when natsu breaks Lucy's heart she gose to see a friend and meets an unexpected guest with some bad news and will a certain blond haird dragon slyar be There to pick up the pieces bad summaries good story


**_Lucy's point of view _**

I was sitting at the bar talking to mairajane about her new cover shoot in sorcerer weekly when I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around to see natsu he looked kinda flushed he then spoke and said

" lucy i need to talk to you can we walk outside for a second please"

I thought for a second maybe he would finally confess to me i smiled and said "yes"

As natsu and i reached the guild doors i saw lisanna waiting for us outside. We then shut the doors behind us and walked over to her. Natsu grabed her hand and then looked to me and said with that grin that stole my heart oh so long ago

"Lisanna and i dating now we wanted you to be the first to know because you are our closet friend and you are the one who brought her back to me"

At that moment i felt my heart shatter into a million pices. i felt tears wanting to well up in my eyes but i did not let them. i simply smiled and said " im really happy for you" then turned my back to them walked into the guild. And told mira i was going home for the night and walked out of the guild.

When i got home that night i started packing my bags i had to out of town for a few days to get my head on stright and i knew just where to go. I called cancer out and had him fix my hair, then changed into one of my old dresses and walked out the door and started to make my way to the train station.

_**stings point of view **_

rouge and i where looking at the request board when i heard him say " i found one" he then handed me the paper and it read

" there has be a threat made on a young heiresses life. guard until the grand wizard ball that her fmaily throws every year. and you will be rewarded 200,000 jelw "

I turned to rouge and said sounds easy enough lets go

_**Lucy's point of view **_

i got off the trin and was heading to lobster maner the home of one of my dads old friends when i heard a voice yell out my name i then turned to to see levy chan. She ran up to me and almost tackled with a huge and then said

" whats with the get up lucy and what are you doing all the way out here all by yourself where are natsu and the others?"

I could not bring myself to tell levy the truth so i told her " i have some fmaily business i need t take care of. I have to go see a friend of my father so can you not tell anyone i dont want them to worry" she promised and then left with jet and droy. After that i arrived at the lobster manner and was escorted inside to see my friend mechell she smiled and said

" you have come at the right time we are throwing te annual grand wizard ball in a week"

She then went on to tell me about how there was a threat made on her life and i was supposed to be carried out by the grand magic ball and how there where wizards from a guild on there way here to be her body guard her. And that since i was staying with them i would be assigned a guard to. I asked her if she knew whag guild the wizards where from but she did not i hope they wernt from fairytale

**_stings point of view _**

Rouge and i where heading to the house of the client, but it was strange ever since we had gotten of the train i kept smelling a very familiar sent. vanilla with a hint o strawberry. It was the sent of the blond from fairytale the one who took part of in the gmg.I had to admit i found her very attractive. And if she had not been form fairytale i would have raveged her for a night or two, but ever since the g.m.g i could not stop thinking about her. And this smell was not making it any easier on me

**_Lucy's point of view _**

I was walking in the garden think about the guard who will be assigned to and wondering if j would know them and how i hoped they wernt form fairytale when mechell came running down the path to the garden, then stopped and told me

" there here lucy we need to get inside to greet them when papa tells us to"

As we walked inside we where taken inside and taken behind a curtain and told to wait there until we where announced

**_. Stings point of view _**

me and rouge walked inside and where taken to a room where th client san he invited us to sit and told us that the circumstances of the chance of the request had changedand that te rewards had double because there was a second girl who had to be guarded when the client colled out the first girl she was average Heights with long sandy blonde hair and wore a floor length dress and her name was Michelle when he called out the second girl my jaw almost hit the ground I looked over to rouge who looked rather surprised to it was the girl from Fairy Tail.

**please rate and review this is my first fanfiction ever and i would really like to know what you guys think ^w^ **


End file.
